The present invention relates generally to the field of client-server computing, and more specifically to interactive software demonstrations.
Software application education demonstrations often include the following: (i) a presenter and participant(s); (ii) the participant(s) join a conference call or a web conference; (iii) displaying the desktop contents on the computing device of the presenter; (iv) the opening of a software application to be demonstrated to the participant(s); and (v) the enactment of a sequence of preordained steps which utilize the software application. The presenter may also provide further content to the participant(s) with the aid of a slideshow or a keynote presentation. However, during the course of these software application education demonstrations, often the participant(s) are unable to interact with the software, and passively view the sequence of preordained steps which utilize the software application.